A Clamp In Wonderland Love Story
by TheCrimsonPrime
Summary: Fuyu Abe (pronounced Ab-A,) born in Tokyo, Japan, studies abroad in America. she stays in Chicago, Illinois, in a one floor single home. She is 18 years old, living by herself with the support from her parents. her mother is a priestess, her father is a Docter, she studies abroad because her mother told her to. her mother had a dream that Fuyu will find something/someone special...


Chapter 1: The mysterious unconscious man

The alarm to my alarm clock rang. I moaned

as I slowly put my hand on top of the clock, making a clicking sound. I threw the blanket off of me, and staggered to the bathroom."another plain day at school..." I thought. I'll probably be bullied like every other day... It felt like something good will happen. I just know it. I got myself dressed in uniform(a t-shirt with a vest,and a miniskirt) and went to make breakfast.I checked the fridge, and all that was left was an egg, a bowl of salad, and cold pizza. I didn't feel like eating pizza, so i took the egg, made an omelet and added ketchup, with a side of rice. I washed the plate , grabbed my bag, locked the door and left for school. as I entered the school grounds, someone's foot got in the way and I fell on the ground, face flat on the pavement."oops, my bad, did you hurt your widdle face?" a voice said. turned as I got up. It was Sarah, and her friends. Sarah, is one of the popular girls in school. you mess with her, you mess with the whole school. not only that, but her father is the chairman of the school. one word from his precious angel, and "daddy" will send you halfway across the world. he has the time, and money, so I am not going to get myself in that kind of situation, so I brushed the dust off of my skirt, and vest, looked up at her, and said,"actually, that helped. my neck has been aching for days now. thank you for the help" I turned around, and ran to class. I can hear Sarah's faint yelling.I should have watched where I was going. I should have sense that she put her foot in front of me. After all, father taught me how to defend myself. But I don't want to show my true strength unless I have to. the whole entire day, Sarah has been pulling tricks on me: insects in my bag, my notebook drawn on, a worm in my lunch, and many other gruesome pranks I do not want to recall. where ever I went, she would be there to ruin my moment.* * *there was one place that she can't get to me, is the library: my only refuge. a runaway from my problems. Sarah doesn't like the library. its too quiet for her to handle, or so I here. I can stay at the library and read all day, if I didn't have class. I entered the library breathing in the fresh smell of books. It made me feel right at home. I went strait to the ancient history, and legends section, where I can read old legends and myths. especially Japanese legends and myths. I found a book that had a lot of Japanese legends that most things are made up from. for example, the pinkie promise: along time ago, women would be betrothed to someone they didn't love. So they cut off their pinkie and bestow it upon the one they truly love. that way the red string of fate that bound them with their soul mate wouldn't be betrayed. I thought that was cute, but also sad and eerie. the bell rang, and I had to go back to class. again, Sarah played a trick on me throughout the entire day. Although I was treated like trash to most of the students, the teachers trust me. they respect me, and I respect them.* * *it was time to go home, and i ran out of the classroom as fast as I can to avoid meeting Sarah. So far my day was rotten, but for some reason, I felt very happy. I couldn't wait to go home and take a hot bath. Just as I was about to unlock the door with my key, I heard a thud in the backyard. "hello? is anyone there?" there was no reply. I slowly walked to the back, scared of who or what might be there. as came there, it was quiet, and in front of me, was a body of a strange tall black haired man, with Japanese Armour on. "hey, are you okay?" I check for a pulse. He was still breathing , but he was unconscious. with all my might, I dragged him inside, and laid him on my bed. he was badly wounded, so I tended to his wounds who ever this man was, he was scary looking. but when he sleeps, he looks at peace and my chest felt like it wanted to burst. I felt tired. I don't think he would mind if I sat on the floor next to the bed. I placed my head against the bed, and facing the door. I cocked my head to the right, and fell asleep.


End file.
